Computing devices may include notification systems to provide users with notifications. The notifications provided by a notification system of a computing device may pertain to, among other things, rights granted to the computing device. For example, the computing device may have unregistered software installed thereon, and the notification system may provide a user with a notification to register the software. As another example, the computing device may provide notifications pertaining to rights that may have expired, e.g., a notification that a rental period has ended.